The Only Exception
by cloverriot96
Summary: Lily is a california girl who moves to La Push. She's sworn never to fall in love, but will a certain werewolf change her perspective? MUCH better than it sounds! Based on the song The Only Exception by Paramore. RXR! Seth/OC


**so, as you may have guessed, this is based off the song "the only exception" by paramore. I love that song! **

**Seth: "Alright, now that you've put that little tidbit of info out there, why don't you tell them your secret?**

**Me: *innocently*" what secret?"**

**Seth: "That's it, I'm taking your laptop."**

**Me: "NOOOOOOOOO! MY BABY! FINE! I DON'T own twilight... you stupid mother fu*ker.**

**Seth: *sighs* you know you adore me.**

**Me: yes I do, now on with the story!

* * *

**

9 years old was when I first saw my father cry.

11 years old when my mother walked out the front door.

12 years old when I swore that I would never fall in love, if it wasn't real.

17 years old when may father and I moved to La Push Washington.

17 years old when I fell in love.

"Lily, come on!" My dad called from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and took one last look around the room I would never see again. My father and I were moving away from my childhood home of Los Angeles, California. Now, you're probably thinking "Oh a California girl, she's stuck up, thinks she's the shiz , and she's a spoiled brat." Wrong.

Okay sure, I was into clothes. I'm a girl for god's sake, what's wrong with it? But stuck up, no. I've never been popular or have meant anything to anyone besides my dad.

I stroked the faded blue wall one last time before thumping down the stairs. My dad smiled at me, bringing some life back to his tired, ocean blue eyes. I was lucky to have inherited his eyes- my mom's were a dull brown.

Yes, I hate my mother. She left my dad and I, while she went off to "find herself." Bullshit. I've spent the last six years of my life taking care of my dad and I. I didn't mind taking care of him- I loved him. He was the only person I did love.

That's another thing. When I was younger I saw my daddy cry. When my mom left, I promised I'd never fall in love, if it didn't exist. That was a promise I knew I'd keep.

As my dad talked with the movers, I caught glimpse of myself in the old, cracked mirror. I stared at the girl, wondering if anyone could romantically love her. I had chesnut hair that fell to my waist, a rather curvy body that received unwanted attention from pervs, a straight nose, and of course my dad's eyes. People told me all the time I looked like the younger version of him.

I looked at my dad to find the resembalance- it was definitely there. His hair was now graying, but I could still see the chesnut in it. His skin was lightly tanned, from living in the sun all his life, just like mine. His facial features I also inherited. I received my curves from my mom- which was the only thing. I was glad I resembled my dad.

My outfit was simple and comfortable. A dark blue tank top that was cinched at the waist and then ruffled out, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that hugged my hips, a silver cardigan, an intricately designed bangle and my favorite piece of jewelry, a shell locket my dad had given me for my 10th birthday. It hung on a blue cord that had little silvery gold studs on it. I loved it to death. On my feet, were a pair of silver flats with a bow at the toe.

You would think that if I knew how to dress, then I would be popular, but like I said, I never was. I preferred that I wasn't, so I just blended in.

I fixed my side bangs one more time, before I followed my dad out the door. Gooddbye Los Angeles, hello La Push.

"Lily, wake up sweetie, we're here." My dad whispered, nudging my shoulder. I opened my eyes to the new world around me. It was raining, as I had expected, but the rain looked pretty. Yes, I just said rain was pretty, get over it. My new house was nice, too. It was simple: Dark wood that was wet from the ran and a nice front porch. I couldn't describe it really, but I knew I loved it.

"Lil, start taking your boxes to your room. It's the second door on the right." My dad said, handing me two boxes. I took them and walked into my new home.

It was warm and very, very bright. One wall was made entirely out of glass, and it faced the mystic forest beyond the backyard. I could only imagine what type of beauty laid beyond those trees. I followed the wide hallway to my new bedroom and gasped when I found it.

It had an arched ceiling, that created made the room look bigger than it already was. The bathroom was to the right and my closet was on the left. That's not what caused me to gasp though. The reason was the window/ balcony that faced First Beach. I had the most spectacular view of the deep green ocean and the sand. I loved it.

"Like it? I know it's bare right now, but I thought we would take the week to decorate it." My dad's voice came from behind me. I whirled around and threw my arms around him.

"Dad, this is the best house. I can't wait to explore the beach!" I said excitedly, hugging him tightly.

He laughed and hugged me back. A knock at the front door interrupted our hug, as he pulled away to answer it.

He opened the thick wood door to a man and a woman, both inhumanly beautiful. The man, had light blond hair, and a warm look in his gold eyes. That's one thing I noticed- both of them had topaz eyes that were smoldering. The woman had caramel hair and a wide, motherly smile.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme. We were just welcoming you to La Push." Carlisle extended a pale white hand for my father to shake.

"I'm Owen Rands, and this is my daughter, Lily." He shook his hand, and I noticed my dad cringing slightly. What was with that?

"So, you folks from La Push?" My dad asked, starting a friendly converstation.

Carlisle smiled. "No, actually, we live just outside Forks, but I work at the hospital. We just come here so much, it might as well be our second home."

Esme looked at me with her motherly eyes. "How old are you Lily?" She asked in a musical voice.

I stood, dumbfounded for a moment. "I-I'm u-uh, seventeen." I answered shakily, barely remembering how to speak.

"That's wonderful! My children are your age as well." She exclaimed. Woah! She had children? Teenage children? She looked only 23!

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, but you look like you're in your thirties! How do you have teenage children, if you don't mind me asking." My father said, just as bewildered as me.

Both Cullen's laughed. "Oh, they're not our biological children. They're our adopted children. I can't have kids." Esme clarified. Dad and I both sighed at our habit to jump to conclusions.

"Are you going to go to Forks High?" Carlisle asked me, still smiling.

"Yes. I start the 24th. My dad and I have so much to do that I decided to start a week late." I said, speaking a little more clearly now.

"Well then, we'll have our kids keep an eye out for you. If you have any questions, please feel free to aske me or my wife." Carlisle told us, shaking our hands again. Now I understood why my dad cringed. His hand was colder than ice! It took all of my strength not to rip my hand away.

I barely heard them say goodbye. All I could think about was his hands. They were so cold, almost like the dead. I shoved the thought to the back of my brain, and smiled at them. As long as I didn't fall in love, there wasn't any harm in meeting and possibly befriending their kids.

Right?

* * *

**okay, okay, I know, there hasn't been any imprinting or anything interesting happen yet.. but don't worry, next chapter, there will be ;)**

**xoxo,**

**cr96**


End file.
